


The Tragedy of Derek Hale, The Alpha of Beacon Hills

by honeybearbee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Character Death, Domestic Violence, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, M/M, Manipulation, Murder, Stalking, Suicide, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on William Shakespeare's Othello (with more inspiration from the movie Othello with Kenneth Branagh and Laurence Fishburne), The Tragedy of Derek Hale follows Derek and his new husband, Stiles as they go from happy couple to tragic romance. Along the way they deal with Scott's own romance with Isaac and Boyd's insistent love of Stiles.</p><p>The one person keeping everyone from being happy is Derek's own uncle, Peter Hale. Peter tries to plot the downfall of not only Derek, but Scott as well. Derek can only think his uncle has good intentions, but Peter's wife, Lydia, knows better.</p><p>No one, not even Peter, knows what will befall all the couples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PART I

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Art ~~ The Tragedy Of Derek Hale ~~](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079127) by [Dahlia-The Artist (Dahlia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia/pseuds/Dahlia-The%20Artist). 



> For the [Teen Wolf Big Bang](http://teenwolf-bb.livejournal.com/)
> 
> OMG so many thank yous are needed here.
> 
> Thank you to Dahlia for the art [here](http://dahlia94.livejournal.com/17614.html) which is amazing! seriously it's fantastic!
> 
> Thank you to Robin for the beta! Any mistakes found are my own because Robin did an A+ job.
> 
> Thank you to Claire for letting me cry on her shoulder and cheering me on.
> 
> I also have two mixes for this made by me. [Side A](http://honeybearbee.tumblr.com/post/69707574765/the-tragedy-of-derek-hale-side-a-1-raise-hell) and [Side B](http://honeybearbee.tumblr.com/post/69707824469/the-tragedy-of-derek-hale-side-b-1-icarus)

[](http://imgur.com/QH9gl3l)

Derek Hale- an Alpha, a general in the Beacon Hills military  
Stiles Stilinski- Human magic user, Derek’s husband and son of Sheriff Stilinski  
Peter Hale- Beta, Derek’s uncle and second in command, Lydia’s husband  
Scott McCall- Beta, Derek’s lieutenant, Stiles best friend  
Lydia Martin- Human, Banshee, Peter’s wife and Stiles companion  
Isaac Lahey- Beta, Scott’s lover  
Sheriff Stilinski- Human, Beacon Hills sheriff, Chris Argent’s brother-in-law, and Stiles’ father  
Vernon Boyd- Beta, a dissolute Beacon Hills resident, from a merchant family, in love with Stiles  
Alan Deaton- Druid, Leader of Beacon Hills  
Chris Argent- Human Hunter, the Sheriff’s brother-in-law  
Allison Argent- Human Hunter, the Sheriff’s niece and Stiles’ cousin  
Deucalion- Alpha, Derek’s predecessor in the government of Lake Hamilton

[](http://imgur.com/vAstYiH)

PART I

Derek Hale wasn't well liked in Beacon Hills. He and his family had come from somewhere outside the city, in the woods. He always wore head to toe black (which scared some people off) he almost never smiled, and he was an Alpha Werewolf. Previously, Beacon Hills had had a horrendous Alpha before a Druid named Alan Deaton came into town and was able to fix the mess that was left behind when the Alpha fled. The town didn’t want or need another Alpha, since it was well known that Alphas could so easily lose their minds to power or rage.

Along with Derek came his uncle, Peter, and his two sisters, Laura and Cora. Laura and Cora were well liked, if thought of as standoffish. Much like their brother, they rarely smiled. It was thought that the death of their parents sucked any joy out of the Hale siblings. Peter Hale on the other hand was regarded with suspicion, as he smiled much more than his family members and was far more friendly than the other Hales. Derek never listened to anything bad said about his uncle, as he trusted Peter with his life. Many people in town believed that Peter had killed his sister in a grab for power and when it failed, he burned the Hale house down. It could never be proven, however, and the remaining Hale siblings didn’t believe the rumors.

After a few years in Beacon Hills, Derek was able to negotiate a marriage between Peter and Lydia Martin, the daughter of a wealthy businessman. He had hoped to secure a place for his family in the city's hierarchy. After Peter’s marriage, Laura married a well to do scholar, Maxwell Harris. Cora was currently being courted by Jackson Whittemore, the mayor’s son.

People began wondering if Derek would marry and if he did, when and to whom. As much as the townsfolk of Beacon Hills didn’t want him around, to be married to an Alpha was a high honor. What happened was something no one saw coming, but perhaps they should have suspected it when some first saw Derek smile in the marketplace two years ago.

****

Peter looked around the corner of the building he was hiding behind, making sure no one was coming, and then beckoned to Vernon Boyd. "Hurry my friend," Peter whispered. "We must make haste."

Boyd dashed from the shadows and slid next to Peter. "Why?" he asked. He wore a dark green shirt with black pants, a green cape, and a green hat, which enabled him to blend in slightly better to the dark than Peter, who wore a black shirt, red cape, and blue pants.

"Because if we do not inform the Sheriff that his son is getting married, then _you_ can not marry the lovely Stiles," Peter stated. He rolled his eyes since he was facing away from Boyd.

Boyd sighed happily as he thought of Stiles. Then he shook his head, pushing those thoughts aside. "Yes, lead on."

As they walked quickly and quietly to the Sheriff's house, Boyd continued, "Thank you, friend, for informing me of this and offering to help win Stiles. I know Derek is your kin."

Peter waved a hand in dismissal. "Think nothing of it. There can be others for my nephew, but none other for you. I can see that. My eyes are not blind to true love."

Boyd smiled happily and was about to say more when Peter pulled him into the shadows. Across from them was Stilinski Manor, where the Sheriff of Beacon Hills lived with his son. The Sheriff had lost his wife seven years ago and kept a tight rein on Stiles’ activities. All of the lights were off and all the windows were closed, but Peter noticed one window that was slightly open, as if someone had snuck out of it. _That must be Stiles’ room,_ Peter thought. _Stupid boy._

"There," Peter pointed at the open window. "That should be Stiles' window, with the bed empty by my guess. Now take a rock and get the Sheriff's attention."

Boyd looked around and found a large rock. He threw it at a window and it shot through, breaking the glass. There was a clatter and a shout from inside. Peter rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Ah, that is my fault," Boyd announced sheepishly as the broken window was flung open.

"And who are you?" the Sheriff asked, sticking his head out to glare down into the darkness. He was wearing a white nightshirt and a white sleeping cap, which made Boyd stifle a laugh. Peter shot him a glare. Boyd shrugged in reply.

“Well?” asked the Sheriff again.

"A friend," Peter called out, cutting Boyd off. "I’m here to warn you about your son's impending marriage."

"What? What?” the Sheriff cried. “My son is not getting married! He is safe in bed, asleep!"

"Perhaps you should check!" Peter shouted back cheekily. Next to him, Boyd giggled. Peter shot him an evil look and the younger man coughed.

“Do not move!” the Sheriff said as he quickly ducked back inside. 

“Now it is time for you to do the talking, Boyd.” Peter suddenly grabbed Boyd’s arm and pushed him out into the open, however Peter made sure that he stayed in the shadows.

Boyd took a deep breath and stood his ground as the Sheriff came back to the open window in a rage.

“Where is my son?” he shouted.

“About to marry Derek Hale,” Boyd replied calmly. “They are at the church right now. If we hurry we can stop them!”

“Wait for me there, young man. Together with my men, we shall stop this madness.”

Boyd nodded in agreement and turned back to Peter once the Sheriff had left the window. “Thank you!”

“Not a problem,” Peter said. “Now I must go to Derek’s side.” He slapped Boyd on the back and left the same way he came, quietly.

****

As Peter slipped through the shadows, he began to talk to himself. “Finally, today will be the day. Derek’s happiness will be cut short. Perhaps he’ll even be arrested. One can only hope. My traitorous wife should be punished too. I can’t believe she encouraged him to wed Stiles. Hmph. She’s probably sleeping with him. With both of them. Bah, she’s a vicious woman and gives her affection freely, except to me. I don’t know why, I’ve only ever been kind to her. Why I bet Boyd has even had her!” Peter’s voice rose as his temper did. His pace picked up. “Once Derek is brought low, I’ll be able to finish the job I started all those years ago with Kate. She was a whore, just like my wife is. Stiles is probably a whore as well. That must be why he’s marrying Derek. No one could love Derek. Derek is nigh unloveable.”

He slowed down once he approached the small church where Derek was getting married. He watched as Derek, Stiles, and Scott left the church, all smiling happily. Derek wore his customary black outfit, but a gold band on his left hand stood out. Stiles wore a white shirt and dark pants. His left hand had a matching gold band on it. Scott wore a blue hat with a large multi colored feather pinned to the side. It matched his blue shirt and blue pants. Peter scowled and slammed a hand into a nearby wall.

“Damn it! They were too late!” Peter then thought for a moment. “Deaton!” he said excitedly. “Deaton can still dissolve the marriage if the Sheriff can convince him! I highly doubt my nephew has taken Stiles’ innocence before marriage, so it can be annulled before the boy is damaged goods.” He chuckled lightly before pulling himself together and approaching his nephew.

“Nephew!” he called out as he jogged over to the group.

“Uncle!” Derek cried out happily. “You missed the wedding!”

“Ah, I apologize. Some things came up. Did Laura and Cora make it?”

“Yes,” Derek smiled. “They just left.” He turned to Stiles and said fondly, “You should go home before you father finds out.”

“Ah, I think he already has,” Scott said, pointing down the street where the Sheriff, his men, and Boyd were marching towards them. The Sheriff and his men were wearing their uniforms and carrying swords.

“Stop right there, you...you varlet!” the Sheriff shouted.

Scott stiffened at the insult to his Alpha and placed a hand on his sword. The rest of the men did the same. There was a tense silence before Derek gently pushed Stiles behind him. “Is there a problem?”

“Unhand my son!”

Scott stepped forward, ready to fight. However, Derek placed a hand out to stop the young Beta and said calmly, “He is my husband now.” He motioned for Scott to back away, which the young man did, however his hand was still on his sword.

The Sheriff’s face turned red with rage. Stiles darted out from behind Derek and over to him and said, “Father, please.”

“We should speak to Deaton before the Sheriff does,” Peter whispered only loud enough for any werewolf to hear. Boyd’s eyes darted over to him and Peter nodded slightly.

“I agree,” Derek replied softly. He turned to Scott and urged his young Beta to hurry to Deaton’s manor. Scott nodded and began to jog off. They both failed to notice Boyd leaning in to whisper into the Sheriff’s ear. The Sheriff, who had been arguing with Stiles, suddenly perked up. He pushed his son away gently and said, “Do not speak to me right now, Stiles. I will not hear you until we speak with Deaton.”

Derek jerked his head up in surprise, but nodded in agreement. He pulled Stiles back to his side. Stiles sniffed sadly and buried his head in Derek’s shoulder. “Deaton will sort everything out. Lead the way, Sheriff.”

The Sheriff scowled and stomped down the street towards Deaton’s manor. Derek, Stiles followed behind, while the Sheriff’s men were behind them. Boyd lingered in the back with Peter.

Boyd opened his mouth to say something, but Peter said curtly, “We will talk later, I swear it.” Then he darted forward to walk next to Derek.

His nephew smiled at him as Peter approached and said, “I’m glad you are with me. This would be a disaster without you.”

“I try, nephew.” Peter smiled until his nephew looked away, then his face changed into a slight scowl. _Oh, how do I try to cause a disaster for you._

****

Once everyone had made it to Deaton’s manor, Deaton lead them inside and gathered everyone into his sitting room. He rubbed at his eyes as he stood next to the fireplace, facing everyone, and pulled his dressing gown tighter around him. “Tell me again,” he said tiredly. “And one at a time, please.” He had gotten the gist of the story, but everyone had tried to speak at once, polluting the whole thing.

“This, this, _Alpha_ has eloped with my son! I demand that the marriage be dissolved. Stiles is not of proper marrying age and Hale has obviously exerted some form of control over him, possibly magic!” the Sheriff ranted. “Yes, Alpha magic has been used on my poor, innocent, _human_ son.”

“Your son is of age and he is far from innocent or completely human,” Deaton said with a slight smirk. “I believe he and Scott caused numerous incidents in Beacon Hills.” He turned to Derek, motioning the Alpha forward. “Have you used any form of Alpha powers on Stiles?”

Derek stepped up to Deaton. “No. Stiles and I fell in love slowly and of our own accord. I could never trick him into marrying me. He is far too stubborn,” Derek said wryly.

Deaton chuckled lightly. “That is true.” He then turned to Stiles. “Did Derek use any form of Alpha power on you?”

Stiles scoffed in annoyance. “Of course not. Derek, you, and my father know that not only am I immune to mind control spells, I am far too free willed to be told what to do by anyone.” He turned to glare at his father. “I’m insulted for myself and my husband that my father could ever think I would fall for magic or that Derek would use magic on me. I thought my father a better man.”

Derek put a hand on Stiles’ arm placatingly. “Don’t be too hard on the Sheriff. He does it because he loves you.”

“He wants me to stay home and never do anything, but I can’t do that,” Stiles said as he stared at his father. “I can’t do that. Mother wouldn’t want that.”

The Sheriff flinched at the mention of his dead wife and turned to look into Deaton’s fireplace.

Deaton stared at him in pity and understanding. He then looked at the rest of the gathered group. “Does anyone else have anything to say?”

Boyd was going to speak up, but Peter stepped on his foot. Boyd cursed softly, but said nothing. No one else had anything to say either.

“Well, then,” Deaton sighed happily. “The marriage shall not be dissolved.” He smiled warmly at Derek and Stiles. “I wish you the best of luck in your new home.”

Stiles cocked his head in confusion. “I don’t understand.”

Derek smiled fondly at him. “Deaton has offered me the position as leader of Lake Hamilton. Deucalion is going to step down and come back to Beacon Hills.”

“Ennis will be pleased,” Stiles said mildly. He was a bit upset his husband hadn’t mentioned anything about this.

“I was going to tell you after the wedding, but we were interrupted. Peter, Scott, and Lydia will all be going with us.”

“Oh, at least I won’t be alone then!”

“Never, my love.” Derek leaned in and kissed Stiles. He pulled away with a smile and then looked at Scott. “If you could please make sure all the men are ready to sail, while I look after my husband, I would appreciate it.”

“Of course, Derek,” Scott replied. “Just keep my best friend happy.”

“I shall.” 

Everyone began filing out of Deaton’s manor. Peter and Boyd lingered in the shadows, watching as Stiles attempted to go to his father, who hadn’t moved from the fireplace, but the Sheriff pulled away roughly and marched out of the house. Stiles bit his lip as tears gathered in his eyes. Derek pulled Stiles into a hug and they left the house together. Deaton eyed Peter and Boyd suspiciously, but said nothing as he went back upstairs.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Boyd cried out in despair, “What shall I do now? I’ll have to give up on Stiles!”

Peter sighed in disgust. “Stop being such a whiner! You cannot give up!”

“He loves Derek!”

“No one can love Derek!” Peter shouted back angrily. Boyd blinked in surprise. Peter cleared his throat and walked to the fireplace. “I only mean that Stiles is mistaken. Derek is incapable of feeling any kind of emotion, including love. Stiles is not shown much affection outside of his father and Scott, so he obviously does not know that Derek does not care about him. Not like you care for Stiles.” Peter walked back to Boyd and placed a hand on Boyd’s shoulder. He shook him in a friendly manner. “So, take a deep breath, get some sleep, and make sure you are on the next boat to Lake Hamilton.”

Boyd nodded. “Thank you, my friend.” He paused before leaving. “What about the items I gave you?”

“What about them?”

“Should I get them back?”

“No, no, no. Stiles must know how invested you are in the relationship.” Peter looked around quickly before asking, “Do you have anything else to give him? If I were you, I would get rid of everything you own. The voyage to Lake Hamilton is long and expensive.”

Boyd bit his lip and nodded. “Very well. I shall sell my things and then bring you some jewels to give to Stiles to show my interest.”

“Very good,” Peter smiled. Boyd failed to notice the predatory gleam in Peter’s eyes. “We won’t be leaving for a week. Come to me before the end of then and we shall have a proper plan laid out.”

“Agreed.” They shook hands and Boyd left Deaton’s manor. Peter followed after a while, avoiding everyone and staying in the shadows.

****

Once at home, Peter shut the front door quietly behind him. He tried to tiptoe past the sitting room, but his wife was waiting for him in the doorway.

“How was it?” Lydia asked. She moved towards Peter, but didn’t touch him. Peter made no move to touch her either.

“They were married and the happy couple moves to Lake Hamilton,” Peter said cynically. “And so do we.”

Lydia stared at her husband for some time before sniffing in disdain. “Well at least someone will be happy.”

Peter’s hand flashed out and he gripped Lydia’s arm tightly. His eyes flashed a bright blue. Lydia opened her mouth to scream, but Peter slapped his other hand over her mouth. He pushed her up against a wall and leaned in close.

“Do not start with me tonight,” he whispered harshly into Lydia’s ear. “I am not in the mood.” He pulled his hand away and kissed her roughly before jerking away. He touched his lip and saw blood.

“I will scream if you keep touching me,” she said angrily.

Peter let Lydia go, holding his hands up placatingly. She walked up the stairs backwards, keeping an eye on her husband. Once up the stairs, she kept calmingly walking backwards, knowing if she ran, Peter would fall into his predatory instincts and begin to chase her.

Peter let her go, knowing her fear of him would keep Lydia out of his hair for at least a few hours. He walked towards his study and began planning.

****

Scott lay in bed with Isaac, whose head lay on Scott’s chest. Scott played with Isaac’s curly hair and hummed softly.

“I want to go with you,” Isaac said suddenly.

Scott sighed. “Baby, we talked about this. You can’t.”

Isaac pulled away and scowled down at Scott. “You just don’t want a _whore_ following you.”

“You’re not a whore and that’s not it at all,” Scott insisted. “There would be nothing for you in Lake Hamilton.”

“You’d be there,” Isaac replied sullenly.

Scott laughed. “That’s not enough for you.”

“I see.”

“Lake Hamilton is small, smaller than Beacon Hills. You’d be bored to tears.”

Isaac huffed and rolled onto his side. “You just don’t love me.”

Scott hugged him. “Of course I do. I just want to be more stable before–”

“Spare me, McCall.”

Scott began kissing Isaac’s neck and shoulder. “Please, believe me Isaac.”

Isaac quickly rolled them over, so he was on top. “Then let me come.”

“Fine, but don’t blame me when you get bored.”

“I won’t,” Isaac smiled.

Scott smiled back and pulled Isaac down for a kiss.

****

Stiles sniffled into Derek’s shoulder as they lay in front of the fireplace. “My father hates me.”

“He doesn’t,” Derek said softly. He kissed Stiles’ head. “He just wasn’t prepared for you to leave him.”

“I don’t want to leave on an angry note. It gives me a bad feeling.”

“Nothing possibly bad could happen in Lake Hamilton. Once there, write to him.”

“What if he doesn’t write back?”

“Keep writing. Deaton will work on your father.”

Stiles pushed on Derek’s chest. “You swear?”

“I do.” Derek smiled down at his husband. “I’ll see that you and your father reconcile before my last breath.”

“Don’t say things like that,” Stiles shuddered. “It’s creepy.”

“I swore to love you for all eternity and I shall. I shall die loving you.”

“And I shall die loving you,” Stiles smiled gently. He leaned up and kissed Derek. They laid in front of the fire all night.

[](http://imgur.com/xzbJ5pY)


	2. PART II

[](http://imgur.com/tvSXOlO)

PART II

Stiles stepped out from his cabin on the ship, _The Darach_ , and walked towards the railing. He took a deep breath and sighed.

“Are you going to throw up again?” Scott asked as he stepped up next to Stiles.

Stiles shoved his friend away and laughed. “Be quiet. It was my first time on a ship. I’ve gained my sea legs now.”

Scott laughed as well. “At least the journey is almost over.”

“Yes,” Stiles nodded. “It’ll be nice to have my feet back on land.” He glanced around before saying, “I’m surprised Isaac joined us.”

Scott flinched and coughed in discomfort. “He wanted to come and I couldn’t say no.”

“Why don’t you just marry him already?”

“You know I can’t,” Scott said quietly.

“Why? Because of his profession or because of his family?”

Scott shifted guiltily, but before he could reply a sailor shouted, “Land ho!”

Derek came up to them and kissed Stiles. “Come, my dear. We shall meet Deucalion, the governor of Lake Hamilton.”

“No, Derek, _you_ are the governor,” Stiles grinned.

Derek laughed happily. “Not until tomorrow. Then it shall be official.”

“You’ll make a great governor, Derek,” Scott spoke up.

Derek clapped a hand on Scott’s shoulder. “And you, my friend, shall make a great lieutenant and leader of the military in Lake Hamilton.”

Scott beamed at his Alpha. “Thank you!”

“Now, let’s get ready to dock.”

****

From the shadows, Peter glared at the three men. Lydia stepped into his line of sight asking, “Will you escort me off the ship?”

“No,” he said bluntly. He pushed past her and stalked underdeck.

Lydia huffed and made her way towards Stiles. Her husband was definitely up to something and she would figure it out even if it killed her.

****

Once the ship docked, Derek was the first to step off. He lead Stiles down the ramp and towards a tall, blond man. He wore dark glasses and had a walking stick.

“Deucalion,” Derek said warmly, hugging the other Alpha.

“Derek,” Deucalion said. “So good to see you. Well, hear you.”

They both laughed and Stiles chuckled nervously. He wished Derek had told him that the other Alpha was blind. He wasn’t sure what to do now and as the Alpha’s husband he should always be courteous to others.

“And this must be your husband,” Deucalion said, sticking a hand out.

Stiles took it and gave it a firm shake. “Yes, Stiles Hale, formally Stilinski.”

“Ah, the Sheriff’s son. A pleasure to meet you.” Deucalion kissed Stiles’ hand, which made Stiles blush.

Derek growled playfully and pulled Stiles to him. “Keep your paws off my husband!” he threatened jokingly. He squeezed Stiles, who smiled up at him. He knew that Stiles would never cheat on him. 

****

Behind them, Scott helped Lydia down the ramp, with Isaac bringing up the rear. The three of them were talking quietly and laughing. Peter, who had hidden behind some crates watched them with a glare.

“I’m sure that slut wife of mine is sleeping with Scott,” he muttered to himself. “Bah, I’m sure she slept with everyone.” He growled lowly. “I still think my _beloved_ nephew has had her. I bet he shared her with his new husband. I bet she will even throw herself at Deucalion. And I’m positive she slept with Jackson before we were married.” Peter continued to talk to himself until he saw Derek looking around. “Must be looking for me. He’d be lost without me.” Peter straightened up and waved at Derek.

Derek smiled and waved Peter over. Peter made his way across the ship and dock, gently touching Lydia’s shoulder as he past her. She gave him a small, tight smile and went back to talking to Scott.

“And this is my uncle, Peter,” Derek finished saying as Peter stepped up next to him. He shook Deucalion’s hand. 

Deucalion smiled. “A pleasure to meet you. Now if you’ll excuse us, I must fill Derek in on the comings and goings of Lake Hamilton.”

Peter nodded. “I’ll see to the ship being unloaded.”

“Good,” Derek said. He kissed Stiles and left with Deucalion.

Stiles smiled at Peter slightly and went to stand next to Scott. Peter walked back to the ship and gave some instructions before turning to subtly watch Stiles, Scott, Lydia, and Isaac. 

Isaac had his arms crossed as he stood behind Scott, however he was also glaring slightly at Stiles. Stiles was leaning against Scott, laughing about something. Lydia was watching with amusement and reached a hand out to touch Scott’s arm. Peter clenched his teeth, but kept watching. Scott put an arm around Stiles’ waist, helping keep the other man upright. Peter saw Isaac’s eyes flash gold. That’s when the idea popped into his head.

 _Derek is possessive of Stiles. If I can ruin his marriage and ruin Scott’s life at the same time, I will have won._ Peter thought as he directed some more men with the crates coming off the ship. _No one takes what is mine and gets away with it._

****

A few days later, Peter began to put his plan in motion. He and Derek were walking around the walls surrounding Lake Hamilton, speaking of all the things Derek had to do now that he was in charge. As they rounded a corner, they could see Stiles, Lydia, and Scott talking.

“Shouldn’t Scott have other things to do?” Peter asked, nodding his head towards the trio.

Derek shrugged. “I haven’t found anything for him yet. He has been training the men in drills, but things are quiet here.”

“He seems too friendly with Stiles.” He had been saying similar things like that since they landed. Mostly small comments, enough to make Derek begin to suspect and stare at Scott strangely, but not enough to make his nephew mad at him. An enraged Alpha was not something that Peter wanted to deal with.

Derek looked at Peter in astonishment. “As I’ve told you before, they’ve been friends since birth, Uncle.”

“Perhaps, but they seem a little too close if you ask me.”

“Uncle, you worry too much,” Derek laughed mildly and pat Peter on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, I trust them both with my life.” He then strode away from his uncle and towards the trio. He picked Stiles up from behind and spun him around. Stiles shouted and then laughed as Derek put him down. They kissed passionately and went inside their home.

Lydia and Scott watched fondly, before Scott kissed Lydia’s cheek and walked away. Peter watched jealously before noticing that Lydia had something in her hand. He marched over, pulled her close with one hand, and snatched it from her hand.

“Excuse me!” she said loudly. She tried to grab it back, but Peter raised it above his head and held onto her waist tightly. “Give that back!”

“And what is it, my dear?” Peter asked mockingly as he looked at it.

“Something Stiles has given me to sew.”

Peter pulled the object open and saw that it was a white handkerchief with a red strawberry pattern. There was also a small hole on the right side. 

“Derek gave it to him before we left Beacon Hills. Stiles is upset because it got stuck on something and made that hole. Since Stiles cannot sew to save his life, he asked me to fix it up.”

“And Derek does not know that you have it?” Peter asked, an idea forming in his vicious mind.

“No,” Lydia said slowly. “Stiles is worried Derek might get mad to see it ruined. Apparently Talia had something like it.”

“Yes, she did,” Peter said softly. He rubbed one of the strawberries with his finger. Then he shoved the handkerchief back at Lydia. “Fix it and then give it back to me.”

“What?”

Peter growled, his eyes flashing blue. He grabbed his wife by the throat and pushed her up against a nearby wall. “Do as I say, woman, or I will rip your throat out,” he snarled.

Lydia’s eyes widened and she nodded. Peter pulled away and kissed her cheek softly. “Let me know when you finish with it.”

“What will you do with it?”

“Nothing that concerns you,” Peter said as he stalked away.

Lydia watched him go with narrowed eyes. She rubbed her throat and swallowed. Hopefully Peter had not left bruises and if he had, Lydia hoped she brought enough makeup with her. As she walked back to her home, she wondered if she should mention this to Derek.

 _No, he will not hear anything against his uncle,_ Lydia thought. _Maybe Stiles? No, he would not want to anger Derek right now. Scott might believe me. He has never liked Peter ever since Peter tried to assault his mother._ Lydia scowled at that and slammed open the door to her home. She sighed as she sat down and brought out the handkerchief.

“It’s a good thing I did not mention to Peter that Stiles also wanted some embroidery added. I shall add it in the corner, where no one will notice,” she said to herself. “Except Stiles of course. That boy notices everything. The perks of being the Sheriff’s son I suppose.”

She hummed to herself as she began to get out her needle, thread, and cloth. _I’ll make sure this is finished tonight, just so I do not have Peter breathing down my neck._

****

As Stiles and Derek were lounging in bed, Stiles stroked a hand down Derek’s side, lost in thought.

Derek, in tune with his husband’s feelings, kissed the top of Stiles’ head and asked, “What bothers you today, my love?”

“Did you marry me because you were leaving?” Stiles countered. He sat up so he could look into Derek’s eyes.

“No,” Derek blinked in confusion. He was unsure of where that thought came from. “Why would you think that?”

“Would you have courted me over the long distance?”

“Yes, I would have.” Derek sat up as well and moved closer to Stiles. “What is the matter?”

“I just can’t help thinking that you knew you were leaving and the quickest way to keep me close was to marry me.”

“No, Stiles.” Derek reached out and cupped Stiles face. “I married you because I love you. I have loved you since I saw you in the marketplace. I wanted to tell you about my leaving sooner, but at the time Deaton first mentioned it, nothing was in place yet. The deal wasn’t finalized until the day of our wedding. Deaton told me in the morning and I thought it would be a nice surprise for the wedding night. You have always wanted to travel outside Beacon Hills.”

Stiles bit his lip, tears brimming on the edges of his eyes. “Derek Hale, that’s the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard!” He threw his arms around Derek and they toppled backwards.

Derek laughed loudly. “You clumsy fool!”

“That’s what you said to me in the marketplace!” Stiles grinned down at his husband. “I am not sure that was love at first sight.”

“Trust me, it was. And as for calling you a clumsy fool, you had just managed to spill water all over my boots.”

Stiles blushed. “Yes, well. If you must know I loved you at first sight as well and...well. Spilling the water on your boots was the best way for you to talk to me.”

“Did you come up with that one?”

“Scott did,” Stiles mumbled sheepishly.

Derek laughed again. “I must thank him then for making sure we met in such a fashion.”

“But, perhaps later?” Stiles grinned as he wiggled his bottom half. 

Derek moaned and clenched his hands around Stiles’ thighs. “Yes, much later.”

Stiles leaned down and kissed Derek hungrily. They were left undisturbed for the rest of the day.

****

Later that night, Peter was skulking around the outer edges of Lake Hamilton. He was supposed to be looking for cracks in the outer wall, but he was also using it as an convenient way to spy on people. Peter had already seen three guards acting in an indecent manner and now he spied Scott drunkenly weaving down a set of stairs.

“Scott!” Isaac called out, stepping out of his door.

Scott paused and turned back to glare at Isaac. “What?” he asked in a surly tone.

 _This is too good of an opportunity to pass up!_ Peter thought. He grinned widely and rubbed his hands together. Then he drifted into the shadows to watch the lovers quarrel.

“Scott, you can’t leave!” Isaac cried as he ran down the steps after Scott. He paused two steps above his lover.

“And why not?” Scott growled. Peter was sure that Scott’s eyes flashed gold, if Isaac’s step upwards was any indication.

“The night isn’t over yet,” Isaac replied hesitantly.

Scott laughed harshly. “Oh, please! You expect me to stay here all night?”

“You usually do!”

“You’ve just accused me of cheating on you! With _Stiles_ of all people!”

Isaac scowled and crossed his arms. “You spend too much time with him!”

“He’s my best friend!” Scott roared.

There was utter silence as Peter saw Isaac flinch. That more than anything else, seemed to make Scott deflate.

“I won’t hurt you Isaac and if you think I’m capable of that, perhaps we ought not to see each other anymore,” Scott said wearily. He rubbed a hand over his eyes and stared up at Isaac.

“No,” Isaac choked out. “I don’t–”

Scott waved a hand and sighed. “I’m going back to my room. We can discuss this tomorrow. Right now, I am weary.” He reached for Isaac’s hand gently and kissed it.

Isaac pulled away and let out a small sob, then went back into his house. Scott sighed again and trudged back towards the barracks.

 _I can work with this,_ Peter thought as he moved to finish his rounds. “I must see if my wife has finished mending that handkerchief,” he continued aloud. “I believe it will be central to my plot.” Peter hummed to himself and walked back home.

****

Lydia sat up in bed with a jolt as the front door slammed shut. She heard footsteps tramp upstairs and gripped her sheets to her chest. Peter’s shadow paused outside her door, but he never opened it. His shadow passed on and Lydia let out a sigh of relief.

“If he had tried the door, he would have been furious to find it locked,” she said as she lay back down. “And I will give him the damned handkerchief tomorrow, if only to get him to leave me alone. Hopefully he will not do anything dangerous with it.” It took some time, but eventually Lydia was able to fall back asleep.

[](http://imgur.com/JMSZt1K)


	3. PART III

PART III

A few days later, Peter saw his opportunity to put his plan into motion. Scott was moping in the gardens with Stiles, who was trying to cheer him up. Derek and Peter were watching them from afar, as they conversed about the security of Lake Hamilton. The army had been trained to the best of Scott’s ability, which Peter conceded was quite good.

“Do you really think a group of Faeries will attack?” asked Peter skeptically.

Derek shrugged. “Anything is possible and Stiles seems to think that Faeries are possible.” Derek smiled fondly at his husband.

Peter rolled his eyes at Derek’s lovestruck expression. “What is wrong with McCall anyway?”

“He and Isaac had a fight. Stiles is worried.”

“Why? They always fight.”

“I know,” Derek sighed. “I’ve told Scott to commit to Isaac or stop seeing him. Their drama takes up a lot of time.”

“Stiles’ time you mean,” Peter grinned slyly.

Derek didn’t notice the harsh edge to the grin as he smiled back sheepishly. “Yes.”

After a short pause, Peter said, “I hear you gave Stiles a part of Talia's scarf.” He sounded slightly upset.

“Yes, I did.”

“It should have gone to Laura.”

“Laura told me to give it to Stiles. I turned it into a handkerchief since Stiles would never wear a scarf. The rest is in Laura’s chest for when she and Cora arrive.”

Peter growled lowly. Derek turned to his uncle, eyes flashing a deep red.

“Do you question me?” Derek asked, teeth clenched. His fingers flexed at his side.

“Of course not, Alpha,” Peter deferred, looking away. “It’s just that Talia was my sister and I miss her dearly.” He frowned sadly.

“I know you do.” Derek laid a hand on Peter’s shoulder and squeezed lightly. “But, she would have liked and approved of Stiles. And she would have wished him to have a piece of her scarf.”

Peter hummed and looked back towards Stiles and Scott. Stiles had pulled Scott up and was dancing with him. “Your husband is being foolish.”

Derek looked as well and laughed. Peter noticed it was a bit strained and grinned slightly in victory. Derek just assumed Peter was smiling at Stiles’ antics.

“I shall go see to my husband. Perhaps you could talk to Scott,” Derek suggested, but it sounded more like an order.

“He does not really like me.”

“Well it is time to fix that. You are both family now.”

Derek left Peter and went to Stiles. Scott relinquished his position as Stiles’ partner. Derek motioned to Peter and muttered something. Scott nodded with a hard look on his face.

Peter knew the feeling all too well.

****

“So,” began Scott. He had finally reached Peter and had been silent for sometime. He paused and shuffled his feet.

Peter raised his eyebrows. “So?”

“Derek said you might be able help me with Isaac.”

Peter sighed and replied, “I guess I could.” He waved a hand towards Derek and Stiles, who were still dancing. “Derek obviously won’t help you.”

“Stiles tried, but Isaac and I are not like him and Derek. The same things that work for them won’t work for us.”

“No one is like those two,” Peter said blandly.

Scott snorted and asked, “How can you help?”

“When Lydia gets mad at me, I give her something.”

Scott frowned. “I don’t have enough money to get him something fancy.”

“It isn’t about worth, it’s about the thought put into it.” Peter glanced around and put an arm around Scott’s shoulders, pulling him close. “Here, use this.” He pulled out Stiles’ handkerchief and handed it to Scott, who looked it over with suspicion.

“This looks–”

“It’s a handkerchief,” Peter cut him off. “I was going to give it to Lydia, but I think you need it more than me.” Peter chuckled. “I will find something else to cool Lydia’s ire.”

“Are you sure? Because this looks like Stiles’ handkerchief.”

“No, no. Only Derek has Talia’s scarf. This is just another version. It brings back fond memories for me.”

“All right, “ Scott said slowly. “Thank you.”

“Not a problem,” Peter smiled. “Just do not tell Stiles or Derek. We wouldn’t want to cause an incident.”

“Huh?”

“Talia’s scarf is supposed to be unique. If two people have two variations of the same thing, well…” Peter trailed off.

“Oh!” Scott said as his eyes lit up in understanding. “Yes, Stiles _and_ Isaac would be very upset.”

“Exactly. Now run off and give that to your young man.”

“Thank you, Peter!” Scott said with a smile. He ran off, waving at Stiles and Derek.

“No, thank you,” Peter said lowly. He grinned wickedly and waited to put the rest of his plan into motion.

****

_Four days later_

“What is this?” Isaac asked curtly. He and Scott were laying in bed. Three days ago Scott had given Isaac the handkerchief and things all across the city had been pleasant. Now, however it seemed like a storm was brewing outside and inside the walls of Lake Hamilton.

“What is what?” Scott replied lazily. He was tracing on of Isaac’s scars lightly with his fingers.

“This!” Isaac hissed as he shoved the handkerchief into Scott’s face. Isaac had been looking at in admiration when he noticed something odd. “These are Stiles’ initials in the corner!”

“What?” Scott sat up and snarched the handkerchief. “Oh my god. Stiles will kill me. Derek will kill me,” he moaned.

“I’ll kill you,” Isaac said as he shoved Scott off the the bed. “Giving me your lovers things!” The handkerchief fell to the ground.

“What? No! You’re my lover, not Stiles. It must have been a mistake!”

“A mistake!” growled Isaac. “This was a mistake!”

“You wanted to come!” Scott shouted as he gathered up his things.

“I didn't expect you to throw your affair in my face!” Isaac picked up the handkerchief and waved it Scott’s face.

“For the _final_ time,” Scott emphasized. “I am not _not_ having an affair with Stiles. I love him, but i’m not _in_ love with him!” He pulled his pants up and looked around for his shirt.

Isaac scoffed. “And you’re in love with me?”

“Yes!” Scott yelled as he pulled his shirt on.

“Oh,” Isaac said quietly.

“Yes, oh. Now give me the handkerchief and I’ll give it back to Stiles. Then we’ll sort this out.”

Isaac held the handkerchief out limply. Scott took it from him with a kiss.

“I’ll be right back.”

“Okay,” Isaac said weakly. He was still in shock from Scott’s admission.

“Okay.” Scott smiled and darted from the house.

****

Scott ran down the side streets of Lake Hamilton, looking for Peter. Finally he found the older Beta at the docks. Scott slowed down to a jog and watched as Peter was talking to Boyd of all people. Peter waved Boyd off, who left with a scowl. 

Scott approached Peter and asked, “What was that about?”

Peter sighed. “Boyd still has not given up his unhealthy crush on Stiles.”

“Oh.” Scott frowned in the direction that Boyd left.

“What can I do for you, Scott?”

“Ah!” He pulled out the handkerchief and said, “This is Stiles’!”

“What?” Peter asked incredulously.

“Look, it has his initials in the corner.” Scott showed them to Peter, who sighed again.

“This is all my fault. Lydia said she was going to mend Stiles’ handkerchief and add a little surprise for him and Derek. Then, she commented on the pattern, saying she liked it. I must have grabbed the wrong one that day.” Peter looked sad as he continued, “I hope I didn’t cause you any trouble.”

“You did at first, but Isaac and I talked it out. We are going to talk more later. Just get this back to Stiles before Derek finds out! He would not be happy!” Scott laughed as he handed the handkerchief to Peter.

Peter laughed as well. “Yes, my nephew is very possessive. I’ll return this as soon as possible, so as not to get my Lydia in any trouble.”

“Good. Now, if you will excuse me, I must get back to Isaac.”

Peter nodded and waved as Scott left. Once Scott was out of sight, Peter clenched the handkerchief in his fist.

“Stupid, smart Beta,” he muttered. “Who knew that McCall had brains. First thing, hide this. Secondly, yell at Lydia for putting this monogram on. Thirdly, get Scott very drunk. Fourthly, convince Derek that Stiles and Scott are having an affair. Fifthly, show this to Derek as proof.” Peter ticked of his to-do-list on his fingers as he spoke. “Hopefully, Boyd won’t fail his part.”

He chuckled to himself and stuffed the handkerchief into his pocket. Then he left the docks in search of his wife.

****

Lydia winced as the front door slammed shut, but didn’t move from her chair in the parlor. She was working on stitching up some of Peter’s clothes and couldn’t afford to be distracted. However, her husband had other ideas. He slapped the work out of her hands and hauled her out of the chair by her arms.

“What have you done?” he growled at her.

“I do not know what you mean,” she replied.

Peter shook her and threw her aside. She stumbled into the table and hissed as a sharp edge stabbed her in the back of the thigh. She glared at Peter and started to yell at him, but noticed how he paced and mumbled to himself.

“You are crazy!” she said. “Does Derek know?”

Peter turned to her, eyes completely blue. He advanced on Lydia, but she held her ground. Before Peter could come much farther, Lydia let out a scream. Peter put his hands over his ears and winced as Lydia’s scream pitched higher. Next to her, a vase shattered and the windows started to creak. Suddenly, it all stopped as Lydia took a breath. Peter stared as she breathed heavily.

“That will have my Alpha come running,” Lydia panted, chest heaving. That was probably the longest she had held a scream.

“It was an intruder,” Peter replied calmly, but keeping his distance from his wife.

“Yes,” she sneered, suddenly bold. “You can’t have your nephew know how _insane_ you are.”

Peter growled, but it was cut off as Derek can barging into the room. He instantly went to Lydia and hugged her.

“Are you all right, Aunt?” he asked seriously.

“Yes,” Lydia chuckled softly, as she always did at being called aunt. “I’m fine now.”

“What happened?”

“It was an intruder,” Peter spoke up. “Because my wife was screaming, my senses became faulty and I was not able to see who it was.”

Derek frowned and asked, “Did you recognize them, Aunt?”

Lydia shook her head.

“Perhaps it would be best if you both spent the night at my house. I know Stiles would love to have you.”

“I think it would be best if just Lydia went with you,” Peter said. “I will stay here in case they come back.”

“Do you need me to stay as well, Uncle?”

“No, thank you, nephew. Just keep my wife entertained and safe.”

Derek smiled widely. “I shall do so.” He took Lydia’s arm gently and said, “Come, Aunt. There was quite a meal on the table when I left and unless Stiles, Scott, and Isaac ate it all, it should still be there.”

Lydia laughed. “It might not be with those three bottomless pits! But what of my things?”

Peter smiled slightly and said, “I shall bring them before I come to dinner as well.”

Lydia nodded curtly and let Derek escort her out of the house. As soon as they left, Peter roared in rage and flipped the table over.

“That _whore_!” he yelled as he knocked a chair over. “Right in front of me! I knew it! _I knew it!_ If they think that they can get away this, they are wrong. I will kill them before they can mock me some more!”

He continued to destroy the room for ten more minutes before collecting himself. He then went and gathered some of Lydia’s things before making his way to Derek’s house.

****

_Beacon Hills_

Deaton looked out the window pensively as he sat at his desk. His back was to the door. There was a knock on his door. 

“Enter,” he said distractedly.

“Deaton,” Chris Argent said. “You called us.”

Deaton spun around to face Chris and his daughter, Allison. They stood in a military stance on the other side of his desk. “I have. You are uncle and cousin to Stiles Hale, are you not?”

“We are,” Chris replied cautiously. He did not relax, but his daughter did.

“How fares his father, the Sheriff?”

“Poorly,” Allison frowned. “He has received Stiles’ letters, but he cannot bear to write back.”

“We were going to go to Lake Hamilton and ask for Stiles to return, at least for a short time,” Chris continued.

“When?” Deaton asked urgently. He got up from his chair and began to pace in front of his window.

Chris and Allison looked at each other in curiosity. “In two weeks,” Chris finally said.

“No.”

“No?” Chris asked angrily. Allison put a calming hand on her father’s arm.

“I need you to leave sooner. I’ve had a vision. A dark storm approaches Lake Hamilton. You need to leave today. I will give you my fastest ship.”

“What kind of storm?” Allison asked, glancing out the window. The sky were bright blue and no clouds were in sight.

“I do not know,” Deaton said as he paused in front of the window. He stared out of it and continued, “I just know that ill things shall befall those at Lake Hamilton.”

****

Later that night, Scott, Boyd, Peter and other guardsmen were sitting around a fire and drinking heavily. Peter, however, was faking his drunkenness and was watching the others with barely concealed disgust.

“So, Boyd, what brings you to Lake Hamilton?” asked Scott. He winked at another guard as he said, “It’s not Stiles is it? He is beyond you now!”

Everyone laughed as Boyd flushed. He scowled and said, “No. My father wanted to see what the merchant presence in Lake Hamilton was like.”

“Aw, don’t be so stuffy!” Scott laughed as he slapped Boyd’s back.

Behind them, Peter coughed. Boyd turned to look. Peter inclined his head at Scott and Boyd nodded. He shrugged off Scott’s hand and said loudly, “And what about you and that whore?”

Scott froze. His eyes flashed gold as he turned to Boyd. “Never call Isaac that again.”

“Aha, but you knew to whom I referred!” Boyd cackled as his own eyes turned gold.

They snarled at each other, unmoving as the others formed a circle around them. Suddenly, Boyd moved forward and Scott took that as an opportunity to jump on him. They went down growling and clawing at each other. Boyd pushed Scott off of him and ran away. Scott chased after him. The others stood in shock, not knowing what to do.

“Hurry, get Derek before Scott kills Boyd!” Peter shouted.

One of the guards ran off, yelling for Derek as the others could only watch Boyd and Scott dart across the open courtyard. Peter drifted into the shadows with a malicious smile on his face.

****

Soon, Scott and Boyd were back in front of the fire. Scott lept on Boyd and began punching him. Derek pushed past the crowd and pulled Scott away.

“Stop,” he growled. “Stand over there.” Derek pointed to a corner and Scott stalked over, Stiles trailing behind him. Derek helped Boyd up and asked, “Are you all right?”

“A bit bruised, but fine,” Boyd replied.

Derek hummed and looked him over. “Stiles!” he called out.

Boyd jolted as Stiles walked away from Scott and came over to them. “Yes, my love?”

“Take Boyd to the infirmary while I deal with this.”

Stiles nodded and smiled at Boyd. “This way, Boyd. It is a pleasure to see you, however negative the circumstances.”

“Thank you, Stiles,” Boyd said quietly as they walked away.

“Everyone leave!” Derek shouted. The gathered crowd dispersed, leaving Peter, Derek and Scott behind. Derek walked around the courtyard, looking for clues, leaving Peter to slide up next to Scott.

“I can try to talk to him, in your favor,” Peter whispered lowly. “You know this fight means a demotion and a possible trip back home. You wouldn’t want to leave Isaac behind, would you?”

Scott shook his head. “Anything you can do to help, Peter, please,” he begged.

Peter clapped him in a friendly manner on the shoulder and strode over to Derek, who was far enough away where he could not hear them. However, now Scott could not hear Derek and Peter talking, which is what Peter was counting on. “Nephew.”

“Uncle,” Derek nodded. “Tell me what happened.”

“Well,” Peter said quietly. “We were talking and Boyd just mentioned Isaac and Scott flew into a rage.” Peter shook his head sadly. “He chased the poor man down for nothing really.”

Derek sighed. “I have no choice then. I must demote him.”

“But don’t send him back home, just yet,” Peter pleaded. “Perhaps this can all be fixed.”

Derek nodded and went back over to Scott. “I’m afraid I have no choice, Scott. You are demoted, but I will not ship you home just yet. This may still be salvageable.”

Scott nodded jerkily and blinked back tears of frustration. What his Alpha said went, no questions. Derek sighed again and shook his head as he walked away.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Scott hissed, “Peter!”

“I did my best!” Peter exclaimed, as he held up his hands placatingly. “I said that Boyd started it, that he insulted Isaac and Stiles, but Derek was more concerned about your rage.”

“My rage?” Scott growled. If Peter had been looking closely, he would have seen a tinge of red in Scott’s now golden eyes.

“Yes. He is concerned for Stiles. He’s afraid you might fly off the handle and hurt Stiles.”

“I am not like my father!”

“I know,” Peter said soothingly. “You would never hurt Stiles, but you must think like a husband. Wouldn’t you be concerned for Isaac if his best friend had a slight temper?”

Scott slumped against a wall. “Yes,” he said quietly. He slid down the wall and put his head in his hands and asked, “How can I fix this?”

Peter knelt down next to Scott. “Tell Stiles.”

“What good will that do?”

“Stiles is always with Derek and he’s your best friend. He’ll want you to have your job back. Make sure he is constantly asking Derek about you. Derek will not be able to say no to his one true love.”

Scott lifted his head and smiled. “Yes, you are right. Thank you, Peter.”

“Not a problem, my friend.”

Scott ran off, leaving Peter alone in the empty courtyard. Peter smiled widely, his teeth gleaming in the dark. He clapped his hands together a few times.

“That was well played, I must say so myself. I am now playing these two fools against one another. Now, Scott will talk Stiles into pestering Derek, which he will do. Then, I must make sure to keep Derek so busy that he can not actually sit down with Scott, as they might find out my plan. Next, I will make sure that Derek and I almost always come across Scott and Stiles talking, as they will undoubtedly will be.” Peter cackled to himself and began walking home. Lydia was still staying with Derek and Stiles, so she would not be able to hear his plotting.

****

Over the next few days, whenever Peter saw Derek and Stiles, Stiles would inevitably bring up Scott. Right now, Peter was skulking in the shadows across the street as Derek and Stiles walked around the city.

“Scott is such a great guy. I’ve known since always! Derek please,” Stiles said animatedly. Derek stared at his husband blankly. “Please, just have dinner with us. I miss you.”

“I can’t,” Derek said with a sigh. “I have to go over these reports. There’s a hole in the wall near the forest. One of the guards said he saw a boggart near the hole and we can’t have boggarts coming into the city and terrorizing everyone.”

Peter smirked to himself. He had put the hole there himself and even left boggart bait nearby. He had planned this out thoroughly.

Derek pulled Stiles close and kissed his head. “I’ll be busy for some time, but I swear I’ll have dinner with you and Scott. I miss you as well, my love.”

Peter gagged slightly, but slid from his hiding spot and approached the couple. “Well, hello! How is the happy couple?”

“Happy,” Stiles beamed. “I’ll leave you two alone to work now. Try not to have too much fun.” He kissed Derek and waved as he jogged away.

Derek smiled slightly and turned to his uncle. “Shall we?”

Peter nodded and took Derek to the hole in the wall. They walked in silence as Peter mulled over how to bring up Stiles and Scott. Soon they reached the wall. Derek growled.

“I’ll kill whoever did this! This just ruins everything!” he shouted. He punched the remains of the wall. “This will take weeks to fix, weeks we do not have!” He punched the wall a few more times, until his hands bled.

Behind him, Peter smiled deviously. _Aha, it is working, however slowly. Perhaps he needs a nudge in the right direction._

“Nephew, nephew,” Peter said gently as he came to stand next to Derek. He took his Alpha’s hands and held them lightly in his own. “The wall is not cause for your pain.”

“No,” Derek snarled. He flinched as the wounds on his hands began to heal. “It’s just all the little things adding up and becoming too stressful.”

“Have you talked to Stiles about this?”

Derek looked away sheepishly.

“Ah, I see.” Peter said. He took Derek’s chin and tilted his face back so Peter could look him in the eyes. “Is it about Scott?”

Derek pulled away roughly and stalked down the wall. Peter followed.

“Yes,” Derek bit out after some time. They turned around and made their way back to the hole. “He just keeps _pestering_ me about Scott. Scott this and Scott that. I know he wants Scott to be back in his old position, but I don’t have the time right now. There are more important things to deal with.”

“You should talk this over with Stiles. I’m sure his feelings won’t get hurt,” Peter urged.

“I don’t want him to have to choose,” Derek said softly as he touched the wall. His blood stood out bright red against the white paint.

“You think he’d choose Scott,” Peter replied in sudden understanding. _This changes everything!_ he thought gleefully.

“I know he would.” Derek straightened his shoulders and said, “Let’s get some workers out here and get this hole fixed now.”

Peter nodded and watched as Derek walked away. His plan began to shift ever so slightly.

****

In the weeks that followed, Peter kept Derek too busy to even think about having dinner with Scott and Stiles. However, whenever the two young men came to him for advice, all he told them was to keep pressuring Derek.

“If you keep mentioning the dinner,” Peter said wisely. “He isn’t likely to forget. I shall see if I can clear up his schedule.”

“Thank you, Peter!” Stiles said happily. He kissed Peter’s cheek and pulled Scott away.

Peter waved with a stiff smile on his face. Once he was sure they were out of range, his smile fell and he rubbed angrily at his cheek.

“Loose with his affections, just like my wife. They deserve nothing less than what come to them,” he muttered as he walked to his office. His plan was to find Derek, continue checking the wall, and just happen to run into Stiles and Scott. Peter was sure the two would be sitting in a garden, discussing how to get Scott’s job back. He was also sure Derek was at his breaking point. His nephew’s eyes had been flashing red more and more over the slightest thing. Just one more thing would send Derek over the edge and just where Peter wanted him.

****

Peter eventually found Derek out on his balcony, overlooking the ocean. Derek’s back was to the door, but Peter knew his nephew was too distracted to really hear him enter.

“Nephew,” Peter called out softly.

When Derek didn’t answer, Peter let an evil smile grow on his face. _It’s working!_ he thought. Then he cleared his throat and said louder, “Nephew!”

Derek, turned, startled. “Uncle, I didn’t hear you come in. How long have you been there?”

“Not long. Come a walk will do you good. Plus, we must inspect the wall some more.”

Derek sighed and stepped away from the balcony. “That wall will be the death of me. It wasn’t this weak under Deucalion was it?” he asked as he walked downstairs and out into the city.

“I think it has been beaten down over the years and is now just crumbling under the pressure,” Peter said as he followed Derek.

“Probably. I’ve sent a letter to Deaton asking for more support here, but I don’t know if it’ll make it in time.”

“You think the wild things from outside will attack?”

“Something bad is going to happen. Stiles wakes up in cold sweats each night, saying he is having visions of death.”

“Oh?” Peter feigned interest.

“Yes, he can’t say who dies, but he does sense something is coming. I’d like to be prepared for when it does.”

Peter nodded and steered them towards the section of the wall nearest the gardens. Derek wanted this section doubly reinforced because Stiles spent so much time in the gardens. Derek wanted nothing to happen to his beloved husband. Little did Derek know that the threat would not come from the outside, but the inside.

****

As they neared the garden, Peter slowed down, forcing Derek to slow down as well. Peter was carefully listening for the sound of Stiles and Scott’s voices. Once he heard them, he picked up his pace.

“I’ll go check further along the wall,” Peter said.

Derek nodded distractedly as he examined the wall. Peter blandly watched his nephew for a few minutes before scurrying ahead. He peaked around a wall and saw Scott and Stiles sitting together on a bench. Their heads were close together and they were walking to quietly for Peter to hear.

 _Perfect_ , he thought as he jogged back towards Derek. “Nephew,” he said as he closed in on Derek.

“Yes?”

“There is something you must see.”

Derek frowned but followed Peter back the way he had come.

“Look,” Peter whispered.

Derek looked around the wall and stiffened as he saw Stiles leaning against Scott. The duo hugged and a low rumble came from Derek. Peter placed a gentle hand on Derek’s back, but Derek shoved it away and stalked away from the scene.

“It might not mean anything,” Peter assured him.

“It could mean everything,” Derek growled in frustration. He paced back and forth, mumbling to himself.

 _Now is the time to mention the handkerchief. Then I can play all my cards,_ Peter thought maliciously. He cleared his throat, which did nothing to gain Derek’s attention. So he stood in front of his nephew. Derek instinctively threw a hand around Peter’s neck and shoved him up against the rock wall. His eyes were a deep red and Peter managed to feel some fear underneath all his hatred.

“Nephew, please,” he rasped as Derek gripped his neck tighter. He punched Derek’s shoulder, which seemed to break the spell on Derek. 

He released Peter with a mumbled, “Sorry.” He looked at the ground in remorsefully.

Peter rubbed his neck. “I know how you feel.” He coughed before continuing. “Perhaps you should ask Stiles about his handkerchief. I haven’t seen it recently.”

Derek’s head snapped up and his eyes unfocused. “Yes, I haven’t seen it either. I shall ask him now.” Then he strode away, leaving Peter behind.

****

“Stiles!” Derek yelled. He watched as Stiles and Scott jumped apart. Derek scowled ferociously. Scott jumped off the bench, bowed, and ran away.

Stiles sighed heavily. “Derek, you could have talked to Scott.”

“I don’t want to talk to Scott,” Derek growled. He marched over to his husband and gripped Stiles’ waist. Then Derek sniffed Stiles’ neck. 

“Derek,” Stiles giggled. Then he froze as Derek’s teeth nipped at his sick. “Derek,” he said softly. “What’s going on?”

“You’re afraid of me?” Derek grunted as he left his head cradled on Stiles’ shoulder.

“You don’t usually act like this. I’m not afraid of you, but for you.”

“You were with Scott. You’re always with Scott,” Derek accused as he pulled away.

“You’re always busy,” Stiles shot back with a glare. “Scott wants his position back. Just have dinner with us.”

“I will try,” Derek said stiffly. He cracked his neck before asking, “Where’s the handkerchief I gave you?”

“What?”

“I haven’t seen it lately.”

“Oh,” Stiles laughed nervously. His eyes flickered around the garden, looking for an out. “I have it.”

“On you?”

“N-no. It’s at home. I keep it safe in a drawer. I know it means a lot to you.”

Derek grabbed Stiles’ arm tightly. “I want to see it.”

“Now?”

“Now.”

“You can’t see it now, you have work.”

“Then you will show me tonight.”

“Only if you have dinner with Scott and I.”

Derek snarled and released Stiles, who winced and rubbed at his arm. “Fine, tonight then.”

Stiles nodded wide eyed. Derek kissed him possessively and stalked back towards Peter. Stiles touched his mouth, feeling blood and watched his husband go.

“What has gotten into him?” Stiles whispered.

****

As soon as Derek was back with Peter, he punched the wall, barking, “He’s lying! He’s lying to me! As if I wouldn’t be able to figure it out!”

“Peace, nephew,” Peter said calmly. “I will find out the truth.”

“How?” Derek grunted.

“I’ll ask.”

“ _I_ asked.”

“You were too fierce, nephew,” Peter said with a smile.

Derek smiled weakly back and nodded. “Just find out the truth for me, Uncle.”

“I will. Have no worries.”

****

One hour later, Peter walked carefully into Derek’s office. He took a breath and coughed. Derek was standing at an angle by a large window and looking out over the city.

“Nephew,” Peter said loudly.

Derek didn’t even flinch. Peter rolled his eyes and shouted, “Derek!”

Derek’s eyes snapped toward Peter and his upper lip curled as he let out a low growl. Peter immediately looked away at the floor. He wanted to destroy his nephew, but even he knew better to look a crazed Alpha in the eye.

“What?” Derek snarled as he stalked over to Peter.

Peter swallowed and pulled Stiles’ handkerchief out of his pocket. Derek snatched and breathed in the scent of Stiles. He frowned and took another whiff.

“What is this?” he asked furiously, as he waved the handkerchief in Peter’s face. “It smells like Scott and his whore,” Derek hissed. He turned from his uncle and stood at his desk.

Peter smiled maliciously. _Oh, yes. Derek is breaking so pleasantly._

“Apparently, Stiles gave it to Scott and Scott gave it to Isaac.”

Derek swept an arm over his desk, knocking things off. Peter continued, “Scott told me. Well, I heard him as he slept. You know he and I have to stay in the barracks sometimes. Scott was there napping as I snuck in to search his bed. And you also know how Scott talks in his sleep. So, I approached him and asked, ‘ **Do you have Stiles’ handkerchief?** ’ He mumbled a reply, so I asked him again. He moaned, ‘ **Stiles loves me. It was a token.** ’ ‘ **Where is it?** ’ I asked. He buried his head into the pillow, so I realized he kept it under his head.”

Peter paused and watched as Derek snarled and clawed at his desk. He kept his story going. “Once I had wrested it from under his pillow, I asked, ‘ **Did you give this to Isaac?** ’ ‘ **Yes.** ’ he mumbled. He said more, but it was garbled. Before I could question him more, some men came in so I quickly went to my bed. After a short nap, I raced here.”

Derek took a deep breath. Peter tensed in anticipation. Derek let out a thunderous roar and flipped his desk.

“I will have their heads!” he yelled as he smashed the desk into pieces. He rounded on Peter and said, “And you will help me. You are the only one loyal to me and I demand your help.”

Peter nodded. “But of course.” He knelt down in front of Derek and pledged, “I shall do anything you ask of me.”

Derek knelt down as well and gripped Peter’s arm. Peter gripped back tightly. “I want Scott’s blood soaking the streets. I shall take care of Stiles.”

“Agreed.” Peter paused before asking, “What of Scott’s lover?”

“Inconsequential. Kill him if he is around, but he is not the one to break my heart so.”

Peter nodded and stood. He helped Derek to stand. 

Derek pulled him into a hug and said, “You are the only one I can trust.”

“Of course,” Peter said softly. His eyes flashed blue and he smiled thinly.

[](http://imgur.com/UfMO3dO)


	4. PART IV

PART IV

Soon, Peter and Derek were interrupted by Derek’s assistant, Danny, knocking on the door. “Alpha Hale?” he asked.

“What?” Derek growled as Danny opened the door.

Peter had moved to the window. Derek surveyed his wreck of a desk as Danny shuffled in hesitantly.

“Chris and Allison Argent are here to see you,” Danny said softly.

Derek sighed derisively. “Fine, send them in.” He put his hands on his hips and glared at the ruined desk. “Now where shall I work.”

Peter shrugged. “The floor.”

There was a snort from behind Derek and he turned. Chris Argent was glaring furiously at Peter, while Allison had a small smirk on her face.

“Greetings, Alpha Hale,” she said with a short bow of her head. “We bring letters and news for Stiles.” She looked around the room and rolled her eyes at her father, who kept glaring at Peter. Allison slowly approached Derek and stood next to him. “What happened here?”

“I don’t know,” Derek admitted, with a frown on his face.

Allison saw Peter shift as he leaned against the window, but he said nothing, so she ignored him. “Where is Stiles?”

Derek shrugged and kicked at a piece of his desk.

“You don’t know?” Chris asked harshly. “You don’t know where the love of your life is?”

Derek growled, but Allison stepped in between the two men. “I’m sure Alpha Hale is very busy and so is Stiles. They can’t keep track of each other all day.” She hooked an arm around Derek’s arm and tugged him out the door. “Come along, let us go find my cousin.”

All the men heard the order in her voice and followed her out of the office and down into the streets.

****

After wandering for a few minutes outside, Allison spotted Stiles and Lydia. She dropped Derek’s arm and ran to her cousin yelling, “Stiles!”

Stiles turned and smiled widely as he saw Allison darting towards him. He staggered a bit as she plowed into him, but managed to stay on his feet. He wrapped her in a hug and said, “Oh, how I’ve missed you.”

“And I you,” she replied. Allison turned to Lydia and gave her a hug as well. “Hello, Lydia.”

“Hello,” Lydia said softly as she returned the hug.

“Why are you here?” Stiles asked. “Not that I’m not happy to see you of course.”

“To see you, and bring news.”

Stiles sucked in a shaky breath. “My father?”

Allison shook her head sadly. “He is not well. I don’t think he will last the month.”

Stiles sobbed and Lydia reached out a steadying hand. Behind Allison, the men finally caught up to her.

Derek went to Stiles before he could stop himself. “What is the matter?”

“My father,” Stiles replied as he leaned into Derek.

Derek put an arm around his husband. “I am sorry.” He kissed his head gently before pulling away.

Stiles sniffed and asked, “Will you come to dinner tonight?”

Derek immediately tensed up. “Fine,” he growled. He bowed to Chris and Allison. “I will see you all tonight. Oh, and Stiles?”

“Yes?”

“Wait for me tonight in our bedroom.”

“Of course I will,” Stiles said confusedly.

Derek nodded curtly and strode away with Peter at his heels.

“How odd,” Chris said as he glared at their backs.

“He’s been like that for a while now,” Stiles said. He took Allison’s arm and guided her down the street. “I know the perfect place for you two to stay.”

Lydia shook her head fondly and beamed as Chris held out his arm to her. The foursome walked down the street, never noticing that they were being watched.

****

After Stiles had shown his family where they could stay, he and Lydia continued shopping. He wanted to get something for Derek, hopefully to make his husband happier. Lydia had scoffed at him, but agreed to go along and help him. They ducked into a local shop that was filled with all kinds of items. The owner smiled at them, but left them alone.

“I’ll go this way,” Lydia said, pointing to the right.

Stiles nodded. “I’ll go the other way then.” He wandered to the left side of the store and began looking at some wolf statues. “Hmm, better not,” he mumbled. “Derek might not appreciate the joke.”

As he continued looking, a voice from behind him said, “Do you need any help?”

Stiles jumped and spun around to see Boyd grinning at him. “Boyd, you scared me!”

“My apologies. I only came over to offer my condolences.”

“On what?” Stiles was fairly certain his father impending death was not common knowledge.

“On Derek.”

“What?” Stiles stepped back in shock.

“I’ve heard that he is not treating you well. There are rumors you will divorce and go home,” Boyd said calmly. He took a step closer and held out his hand. “I just wanted to offer condolences and bid for your hand in marriage.”

“What?” Stiles nearly shrieked.

Lydia came up next to them. Her brows were furrowed with worry.

“Did you not get my items?” Boyd asked seriously. He dropped his hand to his side.

“What items?” Stiles shot back as he moved closer to Lydia.

Boyd shot a glance at Lydia. “The items I gave her husband.”

Lydia gasped slightly as Stiles said, “I received no items, Boyd. And I am married and shall always be married to Derek. Nothing will change that.”

Boyd flushed in anger and embarrassment. He gave them a curt bow before storming out of the store. He needed to find Peter Hale immediately.

****

Peter and Derek were in Peter’s office, since Derek had thoroughly destroyed his own. Derek was pacing up and down the length of the office while Peter watched him carefully.

“I know what we must do,” Derek said suddenly. He stopped and turned towards Peter. “We must kill them.”

Peter took a deep breath. This is what he had been waiting for. He stepped towards his nephew. “How can I help?”

“You must kill Scott, while I kill Stiles.” Derek’s hands clenched at his sides. “It’s the only way to stop this madness that is winding its way through the city.”

“I agree.”

Derek held out his left hand and popped his claws on his right. He made a quick cut down his left hand. Peter swallowed.

“We’re already blood related,” he joked nervously.

“It’s a pact. We both follow through or we die,” Derek growled. His eyes flashed red, so Peter quickly held out his right hand for Derek to cut. Once that was done they shook on it. “The pact is made and sealed.”

There was a rush of air through the room. It knocked a few things over and forced Peter to close his eyes against the force of it.

“The forces of the world agree with me,” Derek said slowly as he pulled away from Peter’s grip. “Do not fail or it will bode ill for both of us.”

Peter nodded once. Derek eyed his uncle and left the office. Peter sagged against his desk, before shuddering and leaving as well. He couldn’t bear the pressure from the room.

****

Boyd raced out of the store, shoving people in his haste to get to Peter’s office. Luck was on his side as he saw the other Beta emerge from the building. He huffed and ran towards Peter. Boyd grabbed the older man by the arm and dragged him into a nearby alley.

“What is the meaning of this?” Peter barked as he shoved Boyd’s hand off. 

Boyd shoved Peter back against the stone wall and pulled out a small dagger. He laid it against the other man’s stomach and said in a low voice, “You lied to me.”

“About what?”

“You never gave Stiles _any_ of the things I gave you. Not one thing.”

“How do you know that?” Peter asked as he narrowed his eyes.

“I asked him. I said I wanted to marry him because he was divorcing Derek, like _you_ told me.” Boyd dug the dagger a little deeper into Peter, who grunted. “Then he laughed in my face, saying he never got anything I gave you. Would you care to tell me why?”

Peter snarled and shoved Boyd away. Boyd wasn’t expecting that and dropped his dagger. Peter used this to his advantage and grabbed Boyd’s arm. He twisted the arm behind Boyd’s back and shoved the younger Beta face first against the wall.

“I do not have the time for this today, Boyd. So I am going to give you an ultimatum. You help me kill Scott and Derek and I won’t tell Derek you just tried to seduce his husband. Derek is very on edge lately and anything is liable to make him snap. How about that?” Peter said harshly as he continued to push Boyd’s face into the wall.

“I agree,” Boyd choked out.

“Good,” Peter said. He released Boyd and gave him back his dagger. “Bring something a little bigger to kill Scott.”

He left the alley whistling as Boyd stood alone.

****

That night after dinner, Stiles and Lydia went to Stiles and Derek’s bedroom. Dinner had been awkward, with Scott and Stiles trying to talk to Derek, but Derek was ignoring everyone. Peter sat stiff as a board next to Lydia and kept quiet the whole night. The only bright spot was how Allison flirted with Lydia while Lydia blushed the whole time. Peter didn’t even react to the flirting between his wife and Allison, so Stiles figured it must be serious, whatever it was that was afflicting both his husband and uncle-in-law.

“Derek wants me to dismiss you for the night,” Stiles said absently as they walked into the room.

“Dismiss me?” Lydia asked.

“Yes, I won’t need you until the morning, so there’s no need for you to stay here tonight. Go home, Lydia.”

Lydia sighed in disgust. “Some days I wish you had never met him. He treats you so horribly lately! And here you are, doing his bidding.” She walked to a dresser and pulled out Stiles sleep clothes. “Here,” she said, shoving them at Stiles. “See if I care.” 

She turned to leave, but stopped suddenly when Stiles said, “I love him Lydia. Even when he frowns and is stubborn and rude to me. I can’t help it. I will love him with my dying breath.”

Lydia shivered. “Don’t say things like that.” She went back to Stiles and laid a hand on his shoulder. “What else can I help you with?”

“Just sit with me while I wait.”

Lydia nodded and sat on the bed. Stiles changed his clothes. They were silent for some time. Stiles suddenly started humming.

“What is that song?” Lydia asked.

“Hmm? Oh. When I was young my mother told me a story of a maid she had, Kate. Kate was in love with a young man, and he turned out to be mad. He ran off and left her, pregnant and alone. Kate died singing a song, ‘Willow’ I think. Anyway, it stuck in mother’s head and now it’s stuck in mine,” Stiles replied in a distant voice.

“That’s creepy.” Lydia paused before asking, “How does it go?”

“Well I’m not a great singer but it goes something like ‘ _The poor soul sat sighing by a sycamore tree, sing all a green willow. Her hand on her bosom, her head on her knee, sing willow, willow, willow. The fresh streams ran by her and murmured her moans; sing willow, willow, willow. Her salt tears fell from her, and softened the stones–_ ’” Stiles broke off with a choked sob, before continuing, “‘ _Sing willow, willow, willow._ ’”

“You’re right,” Lydia said, her voice tight with emotion. “You aren’t a good singer.”

Stiles laughed slightly. “There’s more. Let me see if I can remember it. ‘ _I called my love false love; sing willow, willow, willow._ ’ That’s all I can remember.” He rubbed his eyes. “My eyes itch. Doesn’t that lead to crying?”

Lydia shrugged. “Does it matter?”

“I guess not.” Stiles glanced outside. “It’s dark now, you better leave before Derek gets here.”

“I am not afraid of Derek,” Lydia scowled. “I could burst his eardrums with a scream.”

Stiles snorted. “Be that as it may, I would like to see my husband alone.”

“Fine,” Lydia sniffed. She kissed Stiles on the cheek and left him alone.

Stiles lay down on his bed and stared up at the canopy above the bed. “I think, that tonight will be the night where all this madness ends,” he whispered into the dark.

****

On the other side of the city, Peter and Boyd were waiting outside Isaac’s apartment in the shadows. Scott was inside, but he had to leave for a shift of guarding the wall. They were just waiting for the right moment to strike.

“We must be patient,” Peter said lowly.

Boyd sighed and fidgeted. “I just want this to be over.”

“Oh it will be,” Peter replied, his eyes flashing blue.

Just then, the golden glow of light from Isaac’s swept out over the street. The shadows of Scott and Isaac could be seen kissing and then pulling apart. Scott waved and trotted down the stairs. As they pulled out their swords, Peter waved at Boyd to keep the other Beta back and they began to follow Scott down the narrow streets.

Near a courtyard, Scott paused and cocked his head. Peter and Boyd hid behind some pillars as Scott spun around and called out, “Who is it?”

Peter jerked his head at Boyd, who shook his head with a scowl. Peter narrowed his eyes, but Boyd didn’t move. Scott, however, did. He came closer and closer to their hiding spot. Once he was in between the two pillars, Peter struck. He thrust his sword at Scott, who dodged.

“Peter, what?” Scott asked in shock.

Peter just hissed. Boyd came out of the shadows and thrust his sword at Scott. As they fought, Peter slunk back into the shadows, dropped his sword and pulled out a dagger. He waited until Scott’s back was turned, then lunged. However, Scott was more alert and quicker than Peter gave him credit for. He dodged, but the blade managed to sink into his thigh. Scott howled in pain. Boyd stood over Scott, ready to deliver the final blow, when the warning bells began ringing.

“Shit,” Peter swore. He pulled on Boyd’s arm and yanked him into a nearby alley. He shoved Boyd up against the wall and jammed the dagger into Boyd’s side. 

“Apologies, but I can’t have you ruining everything,” Peter said as Boyd looked at him with wide eyes. “I hope it is a quick death.” He pulled the blade out.

Boyd held on tightly to Peter’s shirt, but soon loosened his grip as he died. Peter stared down at the body and then ran from the alley. He could only hope that Scott would die from blood loss before he was found by anyone.

****

[](http://imgur.com/0X6dL4B)

At the same exact time as Peter and Boyd were waiting for Scott, Derek had just entered his bedroom. The room was pitch black, so he lit a candle. He could see fine in the dark, but Derek wanted Stiles to be able to see as well. Derek took the candle and approached the bed. Stiles was fast asleep.

“Look at him,” Derek breathed out. “His skin is perfect and pale. I won’t ruin it by stabbing him.” He looked around and spotted a pillow. “That will do. But now a kiss before I snuff out both flames.” Derek put the candle on the bedside table and crawled onto the bed. He leaned over Stiles and sniffed slightly. Then he kissed his husband on the lips lightly. “Aw, so sweet. I must have one more.” Derek kissed him again, but this time it was deeper.

Stiles moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Derek. He blinked his eyes open when Derek pulled away. “Hello.”

Derek said nothing.

“That reminds me of our first kiss. I was so nervous, I thought I was going to throw up. You managed to calm me down, but then when our lips touched, the butterflies came back. Then you just leaned into me, and it all went away. All I felt was joy and love.”

“I do love you, which is why I must do this tonight.”

“Do what?”

“I can’t share you. I won’t share you.”

“You don’t have to. I love only you.”

Derek scoffed. “That is not what I heard. Tonight there will be two deaths.”

“Deaths? Who will die?”

Derek stared at Stiles silently.

“Me?” Stiles asked in surprise. He sat up in bed, but did not move away from Derek. “Why?”

“You gave your love to Scott. He had your handkerchief.”

“I never gave it to him.”

“He confessed.”

“To who?”

“Peter heard it from Scott’s own mouth. How the two of you played with my affections and cheated on me.”

“I would never!” Stiles cried.

Just then the warning bells rang. Derek smiled grimly. “And so it is done.”

“Done? What is done?” Stiles stood on the bed and yelled. “Answer me!”

“Peter has killed Scott.”

“No!”

“Yes!” Derek roared. “And now I must follow through. We made a pact.”

Stiles crumpled down into a ball. “Do what you must, but know I love you and only you.”

Derek didn’t reply. He grabbed the pillow and smothered Stiles. He cried as he noticed Stiles wasn’t fighting back. “Don’t try to deceive me further!” He pressed down harder on the pillow until he heard Stiles stop breathing and his heart slow down. “It is done.”

There was a bang on the door. “Stiles!” Lydia called. “Are you all right? I heard yelling.”

“Damn that banshee,” Derek growled. He removed the pillow and positioned Stiles in a sleeping pose in the middle of the bed. “If she comes in, she’ll want to speak to my husband. My husband, my husband,” he repeated mindlessly. “I have no husband.”

“Stiles?” Lydia asked again.

“One second!” Derek called out. He pulled the curtains around the bed shut and then answered the door.

Lydia glared at him. “Where is Stiles?”

“Sleeping. What was the bell about?”

“Oh, Boyd died. They say Scott killed him.”

“And Scott?”

“Alive.”

“Alive?” Derek asked in shock. He moved away from the door and stumbled to the bed.

Lydia frowned and came in after him. “You seem surprised.”

“Guiltless death,” Stiles croaked from the bed.

Lydia’s eyes snapped to the sound. She wrenched the curtains apart and saw Stiles lying, unmoving on the bed. She sank to her knees next to Stiles. “Say it again,” she ordered, her voice wavering.

“I die a guiltless death,” Stiles repeated as he wheezed out a breath.

“Who has done this?” Lydia asked through her tears.

“No one. Myself. Farewell, my love I shall see you soon.” Stiles let out a last breath before dying.

Lydia sobbed and turned on Derek. “Was it you?” she screamed.

Derek nodded.

“Why?”

“He was cheating on me with Scott!” Derek roared. He stalked towards her, hands out.

Lydia lept up and drew herself up to her fullest height. “Do your worst, you dog! Who told you such lies?”

“Your husband!”

“My husband?” Lydia repeated, as she began to piece everything together.

“Yes. He told me about the handkerchief and how Scott had gotten it from Stiles, but foolishly gave it to Isaac.”

“The handkerchief? My husband?”

“Are you a parrot? Yes, your husband. Yes, the handkerchief I had given Stiles.”

“No!” Lydia screamed. Derek winced, but held his ground. “You fool! You moron!” Lydia continued. Her voice became shriller and higher. “My husband, your uncle, said Stiles was unfaithful?”

“Yes!” Derek yelled back.

“He lied to you!”

“Why would he?”

Before she could answer, Peter came into the room, panting and out of breath. He had the dagger he used to kill Boyd in his hand. “I’ve killed Scott.”

Derek stared at his uncle, then at Lydia. Finally, he glanced at Stiles’ body. “I have been deceived.”

“Yes,” Lydia crowed triumphantly. She stalked towards Peter and slapped him. “You have caused pain since you were born. I would have been married to Allison now, if not for you! Stiles would still be alive and Derek would not have fallen into madness. Everything is your fault!” She turned her back on him and said to Derek, “Stiles gave _me_ the handkerchief so I could mend it. Peter forced me to give it to him. He has terrorized me since we were married. Peter falsely gave Scott the handkerchief, then got it back from him. Everything is Peter’s fault!”

If Derek had been paying more attention, he would have seen Peter’s face transform from neutral to cruel. Peter lunged and stabbed Lydia in the back. Lydia gasped, then yelled, shattering some windows. Derek winced, but caught Lydia as she fell. Peter dropped the dagger and ran from the room.

“Fool,” Lydia gurgled. “Lay me next to Stiles.”

Derek nodded and put Lydia on the left of Stiles. “I am sorry.”

“Nothing you can do now. Just tell Allison–” Lydia died before she could finish her sentence.

“What have I done?” Derek said. He felt nothing, not even rage at his uncle lying to him this whole time. He saw the dagger lying on the ground and picked it up. Then he lay on the right, next to Stiles and curled around him.

****

A half hour later, Scott, Isaac, Chris, and Allison found Derek still laying next to Stiles. Isaac was helping Scott, as Scott limped into the room. Allison gasped when she saw Lydia, and Chris threw Peter in front of the bed. Derek sat up and looked at his uncle coldly.

“This was your plan,” he growled.

Peter said nothing, just glared at the floor.

Allison went to Lydia’s side and held her hand.

“She loved you very much,” Derek said, dully.

“You must go back to Beacon Hills and face charges,” Scott said. His eyes flashed a slight red, then returned to normal.

Derek was the only one who noticed. He blinked and said, “Ah. I see. I will not be parted from Stiles.”

“Agreed,” Scott said. He saw a flash of silver by Derek’s hand, but said nothing.

Chris made a sound of protest, but a quick glare from Scott silenced him. Chris kicked Peter in the back in defiance. Peter grunted, but kept quiet.

“He’s had nothing to say since we caught him. Do you have anything to say?” Chris asked Derek.

“My uncle preyed on the Alpha madness, you should watch out for that Scott,” Derek said as an aside. “And he convinced me that Scott and Stiles were having an affair and the only way to stop it was to kill them both. We made a blood pact that if one of us failed, bad things would befall us. The forces of the world agreed with me. Peter failed on his side, so the forces are enacting their revenge.”

“Deaton can sort this out then,” Allison said, still at Lydia’s side.

Derek hummed. “Scott?”

“Yes, Derek.”

“You will be a better Alpha than I was. And your mate will support you always. Do not fall into madness, either of you.”

Isaac gripped Scott’s arm tightly. “We won’t. We’ve talked about everything now.”

“Something Stiles and I never did,” Derek said softly as he stroked Stiles face softly. “Now, I go to be with him.” He swung his hand up and stabbed himself in the heart before anyone could move. He gasped out, “I give my power to Scott. I’m coming Stiles, forgive me.” He kissed Stiles one last time before dying.

Scott hunched over in pain. Isaac held on and steadied him. Chris helped Isaac lead Scott into a controlled fall. Scott then rose his head up and howled. His eyes flashed a deep red. He stood on his own.

“I’m the Alpha now,” he growled. Peter cowered in fear, but Scott ignored him as he continued. “I shall run Lake Hamilton until Deaton says otherwise. Peter shall go back with Chris and Allison and stand trial for his crimes.”

Isaac gripped Scott’s hand and they looked over the bed at Derek and Stiles’ bodies. Scott felt some of his rage leave him. 

“Hopefully they are happier now,” Isaac whispered.

“I’m sure they are,” Scott said softly. 

****

Somewhere, where the forces of the world collide and coalesce, Stiles ran at Derek, jumping and hugging him. He whispered something into Derek’s ear and Derek gripped Stiles tightly. They kissed before walking towards a bright light.

THE END

[](http://imgur.com/j3WS20D)


End file.
